


A Fairy Tail Christmas Loke and Lucy Style

by ItaSaku1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaSaku1/pseuds/ItaSaku1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken away from her by the Spirit King himself, Loke may never find his way back to his beloved Princess, will the lovers meet the other once more, or will they never cross paths again. This is Fairy Tail's Christmas Loke and Lucy Style. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairy Tail Christmas Loke and Lucy Style

It was a cold day in Mongolia and those of the Fairy Tail guild were all bundled up in plush winter coats and drinking hot chocolate while chattering amongst themselves. There was one Fairy that was not interested in the topics that were going among the fairy's in the guild, and that particular one was Lucy Heartfilia. She sat in the corner by the fireplace looking out the fogged up windows in sorrow. It was this day two years ago that she and her Celestial Spirit Loke also known as the King of the Zodiacs Leo the Lion started becoming involved romantically.

Ironically the guild was supportive of their forbidden love affair. Oh Loke and Lucy they were so in love but like all forbidden love affairs it must come to an end. They had been together for a year and a half when the Spirit King himself showed up and took Loke from her. There was not a day that goes by that she doesn't think of him. Lucy sighed and pulled away from the window, she stood up and put her right hand on her protruding stomach. Not long after her lover was taken from her she found out that she was carrying his child, she was in shock, she didn't know that a Spirit and a Human could create life, but they did. A kick from her and Loke's child brought her out of her sorrowful musing, she looked down and starting rubbing her belly.

"Lucy." Lucy looked up from caressing her child within her and met the black eyes of her friend and team mate Natsu Dragoneel. He had a worried look up in his handsome face. "There's no need to be so glum on a day like this. I know you miss him, we all do, but we're going to get him back and I will fight him and then you can beat him silly for leaving." Natsu had a bright smile upon his face. He leaned forward and hugged Lucy to him, he pulled back giving her a kiss on her forehead as he did so. "Relax Lucy." Natsu turned around and walked away. He wasn't gone long before Happy the flying blue cat showed up.  
"Luuuccccyyy. Would you like some fish?" Lucy rolled her eyes at the flying exceed.  
"No Happy, I just want to go home. Would you come with me?" Lucy looked up at Happy who was eating a fish. He shoved the rest of his delicious dinner down his throat.  
"Aye sir." He said. He followed her as she said goodbye to all of her friends. Once goodbyes were said she left the building to walk home, Happy flew by her excitedly talking about fish and how Natsu once stole his fishing pole from him. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her friend's story. They arrived at her house right when Happy was telling her how he ate a rainbow fish once and it tasted nasty. Lucy pulled her house keys from her pocket and inserted it in the lock. Happy flew a head of her in the house saying fish as he no doubt went to raid her fridge. As Lucy was shutting the door and locking it behind her she heard Happy gasp and no doubt dropping something.  
"HAPPY! WHAT DID YOU JUST BREAK!?" Lucy screeched waddling her way into the kitchen to where she knew Happy to be. Once there she gasped at what she saw. For there sitting at the table was none other than her lover and father of her unborn child Loke. Lucy had to grab onto the support beam in the doorway of the kitchen for fear of falling. "L-Loke." She gasped out in shock. Happy took that time to leave and go to tell everyone in the Guild that Loke was back.  
Loke looked up at his love, hazel eyes locked with brown eyes. He stood up and walked to her being hesitant in his steps. Lucy let go of the support beam and walked over to him, they stopped a foot away from each other, eyes wondering over the other to make sure they were safe. Lucy noticed Loke's haggard look, he looked a little worn, his ginger hair was everywhere, his glasses appeared to have some cracks in the lenses, and he looked tired. She wanted to close the gap between them and be in the comfort of his arms. But she knew she couldn't. She was pregnant after all and she wanted, no she needed to see his reaction, the look on his face when he sees that she is with child. It wasn't long after that though that he gasped when he saw the protruding bump under her dress, her hand splayed protectively over her child.

"You're pregnant." Was all he said, Lucy saw the pain in his eyes, no doubt thinking that she moved on.  
"I am." She said smiling, she walked closer to him and grabbed one of his hands and put it on her belly, the baby chose that moment to kick. Loke jumped in shock pulling his hand back. Lucy giggled. "Loke, this child, this little miracle is our daughter." Loke's hazel eyes flew up to hers in shock. He bent down to where he was kneeling and put his head on to her belly listening to their child inside.  
"Ours, our baby," He said smiling.  
"Yes, we're the first spirit human couple so we're bound to experience new things and our child was one of them. How long are you here?" Lucy questioned. Loke stood up and pulled her into him where they were hugging.  
"I love you, Lucy." Loke closed his eyes in contentment pulling her closer to him but being careful not to harm their child, his child.  
"I love you too." Lucy said pulling away out of his grasp and grabbing his hand and pulling him with her into the den. "It's Christmas time Loke. This time two years ago I finally returned your feelings. I have been waiting for you to come home ever since you were taken from me by your King. Come open your presents."  
"Lucy you and our daughter is enough presents for me, you didn't have to get anything for me." Loke stopped and pulled Lucy into his arms, her back resting on his arm as he held her, they both stood in front of the fireplace, eyes locked with the others. Loke leaned down where their foreheads were touching. He closed his eyes in contentment. "I've missed you so very much." Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the corniness of her Spirit. She pulled her forehead from hers.  
"Kiss me, Loke. Let me feel your lips on mine. Make me feel complete, love. Let me know that you love me."  
"Lucy. I love you and I'll continue to show you." Loke brought his hands up to her cheeks and pulled her face to his, her small body against his, he held her in a protective manner as he kissed her, his hands had long sense trailed down to the contours of her back. He pulled her close to him where he could feel every curve of her. He then released her from his kiss. He had a suave smile on his face. Lucy returned the smile, she brought her hand up where her finger was touching her lips, it had been too long since she had last been kissed and her mind was clouded with thoughts of Loke. The way he kissed, oh how she missed that.

"Loke." She whispered stepping on her tip toes to reach him. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him towards her.

"Yes?"  
"Make love to me." Loke studied her face to see if she was sincere, he was once known as the Playboy of fairy Tail with all the women he was with at once, he was known to hop from bed to bed, that was until he met his beloved master, owner and lover, Lucy Heartfilia. He would do anything for her, he loved her too much, she was the woman for him, and he planned to marry her, Spirit King be damned, Lucy would be his and no law would prevent that.

"Okay." He bent down and carefully lifted her in his arms bringing her to their bedroom to make sweet and gentle love to.

**xXxLoLuxXx**

Hours later Loke and Lucy lay in bed embraced by the other. Lucy had her head on the Lion Spirit's chest and the man in question had one arm wrapped around her pulling her to him and the other splayed in a protective manner over their child, he had his head rested on hers inhaling the sweet smell of what he could describe as just Lucy.  
"Loke?" She asked. Loke looked down at her, she had such a concentrated look on her face.  
"What is it?" She looked up to him  
"You never answered my question, how long are you here for?" Loke closed his eyes; he was hoping she would forget that he never answered it.  
"I don't know. It seems like Makarov bantered to get me out. Once we hear from him we'll know for sure. He'll be coming by shortly."  
"I hope its forever. I missed you, and I know our daughter would miss you too, our little Christine." Loke moved to sit up, bringing Lucy with him.  
"Christine?" he questioned.  
"Yes, I think its suiting, I was watching Phantom of the Opera and the main character reminds me so much of both of us in away. I think it would be a suiting name for her."  
Loke smiled and repeated the name over and over. "I love it." A knock at the door caught their attention. "Coming!" Loke hollered. He rolled out of the bed grabbing his boxers and pants, pulling them on as he did. He was already answering the door by the time Lucy was pulling on his long sleeved dress shirt. Lucy walked in the den where she saw Loke and Master Makarov talking.  
"Master." She said.  
"Hey kiddo. I was talking to your fine specimen of a man." The old geezer said in his squeaky voice.  
"I can see that." Lucy giggled, going to stand by Loke who was seated on the couch. He pulled her down in his lap.

"I talked to the Spirit King and the elders talked to him as well. It has been agreed that he can stay."  
Gasping in shock Lucy looked up at her master. "Really, oh Goddess, that's just wonderful." She turned around in Loke's lap and leaned in to kiss him. Mater Makarov excused himself, not wanting to be in the presence of the lovey dovey couple.  
"Lucy. Marry me?" Loke asked pulling away from her. She looked into his eyes, eyes that were absent of his blue shaded glasses because of their love making.  
"Oh, Loke, I will, yes, I'll marry you," she said, he pulled her in a kiss.  
"Now I don't have the ring with me, it's in the Spirit World, but as soon as I go back to rest I'll bring it back with me."  
"Oh Loke, that's quite alright. This is turning into a wonderful Christmas." She smiled at him, her smiles were always there, so bright so lovely, he could live off her smile just alone.  
"Merry Christmas Lucy."  
"Merry Christmas Loke."

It's safe to say that Loke returning back to the land of Fiore made everyone happier, he was loved and missed by many. Natsu came over the day after Christmas and challenged Loke to a fight, Natsu lost of course, but he would never give up his hope of beating the King of the Zodiacs. After all Natsu was a raised by a dragon, who says a dragon can't beat a lion, because one day he will. Master Makarov had a smile on his face constantly whenever he saw Lucy and Loke, for it was a beautiful sight seeing his child happy once more.


End file.
